Midnight Sun by Bluebellpaw
Midnight Sun is the second book for Beginning of An Era arc. This is the sequel to A New Era and the next book is Darkness of the River. Currently on hiatus, sorry, but I will try to start it again though I don't know when or if I'll completely abandon this fanfic project rest in spaghetti never forgetti. Allegiances Storm's Camp Leader: Storm-'''fluffy, dark blue-gray she-cat with large sky blue eyes '''Early Settlers: Raven Feather-'''black tom with yellow eyes '''Crooked Foot-'''light brown she-cat with a crooked front left paw and pale blue eyes '''Breezing Rose-'''small grayish rose colored tom with amber eyes '''Cedar- old small dark brown tom with forest green eyes Birch- old plump beige she-cat with white patches and amber eyes Queens: Falling Rain-'''speckled gray she-cat (with darker flecks), orange eyes and mother to Red Whisker and Cinder Ear '''Kits: Red Whisker-dark gray tabby tom-kit with very long whiskers that if hit with light appears red and green eyes (Mother: Falling Rain; Father: Breezing Rose) Cinder Ear-gray she-kit with one darker gray ear and green eyes (Mother: Falling Rain; Father: Breezing Rose) Chasing Clouds' Camp Leader: Chasing Clouds-pale gray tom with white patches and blue eyes Early Settlers: Feather-sleek gray she-cat with dark green eyes White Eye-black tom with one hazel colored eye and one clouded white eye Falling Ice-small blue-gray tom with ice blue eyes Blazing Embers- flame colored tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail Queens: Rising Moon-small gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Foster mother to Dawn, Twig and Quiet Feather Kits: Dawn-small cream colored she-kit with violet colored eyes (Mother: Mist; Father: Apple; Foster Mother: Rising Moon; Foster Father: Chasing Clouds) Twig-very small, short-furred sleek brown tom-kit with forest green eyes (Mother: Bark; Father: Black Tail; Foster Mother: Rising Moon; Foster Father: Chasing Clouds) Quiet Feather- small, pure snow-white she-kit with luminous blue eyes (Mother: Bark; Father: Black Tail; Foster Mother: Rising Moon; Foster Father: Chasing Clouds) Cats Outside the Groups (loners and kittypets) Breeze-small, loner gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Bracken-loner golden tom with green eyes Poppy- always tired loner, tabby tom with blue eyes Aurora-very dark gray kittypet she-cat with violet-blue eyes and a long, feathery tail Snowy-loner white she-cat with a striped belly. Her eyes are a bright, light green color, that is similar to a cross between neon green and electric green Lila-kittypet she-cat with ginger colored fur with white paws and brilliant blue eyes Opal-kittypet sleek midnight black she-cat with large green eyes Leaf-loner dark brown tom with faint silver streaks and yellow-green eyes Ripple- long-furred, pale gray-blue loner tom with green eyes Raining Storm- gray tabby loner tom with amber eyes. Formerly part of the Tribe of Rushing Water Rogues Black Tail-white tom with a long black tail, black paws and black ears Slate-dark grey she-cat with white stripes and cold amber eyes Prologue Raining Storm paced back and forth as he thought about this trip. He was leaving tomorrow. Why do I have to leave? What’s the purpose?, he thought, just then Stoneteller came in. “So, Raining Storm you’ll be leaving soon you have done well in the Tribe” the old she-cat meowed. “Yeah, but what for?” he growled, the she-cat looked at him and said “the Tribe of Endless Hunting wanted you to do it and they know something that we all don’t know and they send me another sign and the sign meant that you’ll find another cat on your journey who’ll join with you” Raining Storm gave the she-cat an odd look. “ok?” he meowed in confusion, Raining Storm thought that his Tribe-Healer gone crazy due to her unknown sickness and herself being so old, but he knew that he had to believe her because he could never doubt the Tribe of Endless Hunting. “I’ll miss the Tribe” Raining Storm sighed, “I know you will miss us and we will miss you too” Stoneteller meowed. As the sunrise came Raining Storm was prepared to go. “Bye Raining Storm!” the Tribe meowed. Teller of Pointed Stones went up to him and said “you served the Tribe of Rushing Water well my friend and I hope you have a safe trip and let the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path always” Raining Storm felt a stab of guilt like if a eagle’s talons sliced him up, he felt guilty about leaving his Tribe. “Thank you all” he meowed. Half Moon nodded and Raining Storm left the cave. “Bye! be careful of eagles, hawks and falcons!" Half moon meowed. At moon high, Raining Storm just now made it to onto ground and was no more in highstones. He climbed a little hill and saw in the far distance a forest, then a other forest which was divided with the other forest with a huge hill, a pine forest, a large moor with strange large brown creatures with hooves and a field of reeds and wet grass with a large river going through. “Oh I hope the tribe of Endless Hunting wanted me here” he meowed. Chapter 1 Feather woke up as the sunrise shined at her eyes. Feather got annoyed and walked out the den so she wouldn’t have to stare at it anymore. The kits, Dawn, Twig and Quiet Feather, were playing with Chasing Clouds. Chasing Clouds became their foster father over a half a moon ago and the kits and Chasing Clouds seemed happy. Feather went towards the pile of prey and wrinkled her nose of the stench that came from a rotting bird. “Eww!” Quiet Feather screeched. “it’s a rotting bird? Oh so scary” Twig teased his sister. “We can just dump it” Chasing Clouds shrugged. “well we can’t just dump it maybe we can leave it out for the vultures to pick off” Feather suggested. Dawn looked confused and asked “what are vultures? can’t we just give them to crows?” Feather shook her head “crows are rarely found in this forest they mainly live in the pine forest and Storm’s Group’s forest” Twig mewed “oh, the pine forest where me and Quiet Feather’s father brought us there and that’s how we met him. Oh! Also that’s also where Falcon and her cats once have lived there” Feather purred “I don’t think that can be called a forest it’s just a couple of pine trees. The real pine forest is beyond to the right of ours and it’s huge as ours and Storm’s forest” The kits mewed “oh okay” Dawn bounced towards Feather and asked “But you still haven’t told us about these vultures?” Feather rolled her eyes “vultures are birds and they are like crows the reason is that they eat anything, rotten prey, but they are much bigger and have bald heads. And be careful they do hunt animals and that involves kits” Feather meowed. “Thanks for telling us Feather. Now let’s get back to playing mossball” Quiet Feather squeaked. As Feather was eating her prey she felt heavy stomping and including her entire group. “what is that?” Blazing Embers meowed. “It’s coming from the moor” Falling Ice replied. “Some cat check it out” Chasing Clouds demanded, but every cat didn’t move. Feather got up and said “I’ll go” she shrugged. “Alright. Some cat else” Falling Ice sighed “I will go” Chasing Clouds gave a nod to the cats and said “alright. Go” Chapter 2 As Feather and Falling Ice traveled to the moor the heavy footsteps kept running and they both wondered what was making the commotion. “Do you know what this is? You grew up near here right?” Falling Ice asked and Feather replied “Yes I did grow up here, but I never went to the moor” Falling Ice gave her a confused look “What? You grew up here since you were a kit! How come you never went to the moor?” Feather didn’t say nothing all she did was roll her eyes. When they arrived to the moor the heavy stomping stopped and they saw some weird shaggy furred huge brown creatures with horns or some didn’t have horns. “What are those?” She meowed and behind her some cat said “Those are bison and don’t worry they won’t hunt you” The two both turned around fiercely with their claws unsheathed and Feather asked the cat “Who are you?” The tom purred “My name is Bracken and my mate, Breeze, is here somewhere” Then a gray tabby she-cat came out of some bushes with a friendly purr “We didn’t mean to scare you, but what are you doing here?” Falling Ice gave them a dirty look and meowed “We’re from the forest over there” he pointed with his tail where their forest was. Breeze then asked again “But why are you here?” Feather answered “We came to see what the commotion was about” Bracken meowed “Oh, those were the bison whenever they get startled the entire herd starts making a run for it” Falling Ice nodded and Feather asked them “What is that red box over there in the distance with those strange white and black creatures and field of tons of strange plants?” “That’s a barn and over there next to it is a twoleg den, those are cows and that field are crops like corn, wheat and more” Breeze meowed. “How about we give you two some shelter tonight?” Bracken asked. Falling Ice shrugged and Feather said “Sure” And Breeze waved her tail and they followed the two mates. Chapter 3 coming out hopefully soon Facts (just some facts you should know i guess) *if you remember my little thing were you can add a cat to the sequel of A New Era then yeah i added your characters thank you all so much :) *I Bluebell made this page you can only edit MISTAKES *This will take place one moon after A New Era. *Falcon and her rogues won't appear in this book, but will appear in future books *yes i know i reuse some names from the warrior books Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress